Devoid
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Something goes awry with the well after Kagome's grandfather sticks a sutra on it. When she finally gets to the Feudal Era, she finds that not only has the village been burned, her friends most likely captured, but a human Sesshomaru lying wounded in the forest. What could have happened? How and why is Sesshomaru human? SesshxKag, human!Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**i haven't seen inuyasha in a while. i'm talking about five years or so from watching the rest of the anime and finishing the manga. please bear with me on some things for this is also my first inuyasha fanfic! thanks!**

* * *

><p>It was a great day in Japan as Kagome Higurashi opened up her window and took a deep breath. It was the first part of autumn, one of Kagome's favorite months, and she looked around at the clear skies above her. It was a rarity to see them and with the clear skies showing above her, it made her want to go back to Feudal Japan where InuYasha was and see what they were doing. She hoped that the weather was the same as it was now but knowing the time travelling part, it was a tossup. Either way, she wanted to go back and see what her friends were up to and maybe go look for more Shikon shards.<p>

Instead of wearing her school uniform, since it was the weekend, she put on a pair of nice shorts and a nice shirt and her tennis shoes. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail to get it from her face. She hoped a little that they didn't go looking for the jewel shards immediately when she got there so she could just have some alone time but packed all of her gear for the just in case. She pulled the backpack over her shoulders and descended down the stairs.

"Where are you going, Kagome? To see InuYasha again?" Souta asked as he walked back up the stairs with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Yeah I figured I'd take advantage of this weather."

Souta nodded and walked all the way up the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi was just finishing cleaning the kitchen when she spotted her daughter coming down from the stairs.

"Oh, Kagome, dear, are you going to the well today?"

"Yeah I thought it would be a good idea."

"Well, I just got done packing all of this into Tupperware but if you want it you're welcome to take it all. In fact, it would probably be best." She said with a slight laugh.

Kagome smiled and took the three containers her mother was holding out to her. She took off her backpack and stuck the containers in the bag.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm sure Shippo and InuYasha will be happy to try some of your cooking. There's not curry in this, right?"

"No, I learned my lesson on that." Her mom said with a laugh, remembering the first time InuYasha had eaten curry.

Though the incident was funny, she had to admit that the amount of explicatives that erupted from the hanyou's mouth was not something she wished to hear again.

Kagome smiled, remembering too, and then looked at her watch.

"Oh, I have to go now. I'll see you as soon as I can come back!"

Her mother waved her off and she went to the shrine that held the well that took her back in time. She looked in, seeing the bottom of the well, but she knew that she would never hit the bottom. No matter how many times she jumped in, she just would never get to the bottom.

Nodding, she braced herself as she sat on the edge of the well. She slowly pushed herself off the edge and began to fall. She fell and-

"Oomph!" Kagome yelled, hissing at her ankle most likely bruised from the fall.

She looked up and frowned that she could still see the underside of the roof of the shrine. She growled and climbed up the well, sitting back on the edge. She made a face and looked around for a second and frowning.

"Grandpa, you jerk!" she yelled, ripping a talisman off of the side of the well. "You could have broken my leg!"

After readjusting herself, she closed her eyes and breathed in again. She slipped off the well's edge and began to fall, properly floating in between time and space.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the bottom of the well, she smiled and began to climb up the side of the stonework, gripping in between the stones and going up the side of the wall. As she made her way to the top of the well, grabbing the side, the wood pulled up from the top and she fell back into the well. Screaming, she landed harshly on the bottom of the well. She gasped for breath for a second and then sat up, rubbing her backside.<p>

"That went well… What in the world is going on? It's as if the wood was a little rotten or something…"

Bracing herself, she climbed up the well again and pulled herself over it.

"And where the hell is InuYasha?" she said, looking around.

Sighing, she went toward the village where she was going to give InuYasha a piece of her mind.

* * *

><p>Kagome fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the ruin. The whole village was burnt to the ground, not a hut or a straw left. Kagome only wondered who could have done such a thing to the village. She had just left not long ago and it had been there… Sniffling, she decided that the only thing she could do was go back home. Maybe she'd find something out on the Internet. As was about to go back to the well when she saw some men riding horses coming down a path. She decided to stop them and see if they knew anything about what happened.<p>

"Excuse me! Hello, excuse me!" she yelled, waving her arms around to get them to stop.

The leader stopped and looked down at her, taking in her strange dress.

"Hi, um, could you tell me what happened to this village?"

The man blinked at her. "You don't know?"

"Know? About what?"

"They're calling it 'the purge'. All humans are the make sure that if any villages are harboring youkai then we have the right to burn down the village to drive out the youkai if they refuse to give them up."

"How can you do that? All you're doing is hurting the humans more than the youkai! What are they doing with the youkai?"

"If they come willingly then they will take them captive and sell them into slavery but if they fight, then we have the right to kill them if we can. Special mikos and youkai hunters are being hired for such fights… Hey, I see you have a bow! How about you join us in destroying the youkai!"

"Uh, no, I'm good… I had wanted to come to this village in order to learn from the miko here. You may have heard of her? Kaede?"

"Kaede? Yeah, we've heard of her. She died of something wrong with her heart in the prisons. See, if humans help youkai, they are to be locked up. Guess the old hag couldn't take it."

Kagome growled, glaring at the man.

"How could you do that to an older woman?"

"The bitch helped a youkai escape, a powerful one as well." Another man said from the back.

The man in the front nodded. "This was done about a week ago and during that time there was a very powerful youkai that seemed to be visiting the village when it was burnt down. I would have thought that he wouldn't care about what happened to anyone but someone threatened this little girl… He was going to sacrifice himself but that old hag got in the way and somehow he escaped."

Kagome tried to keep her surprise from her face, making a note to try and look for the one and only person she knew would fold for a little girl. _Sesshomaru…_

"Well, thank you very much for your cooperation. I guess I missed an opportunity to learn from the great Kaede." She said with an overdramatic sigh.

"Hey, you aren't in agreement with her, right? About the youkais?"

Kagome made a noise and waved her hand at them.

"Me? Pffft, naw. I just came to learn things from a priestess."

The men nodded and rode away. As soon as they were far enough away, Kagome fell to her knees again and began to cry. What was going on? Where was she? How could Kaede be dead? What about her friends? She decided to stay instead of going back home so that she could find out what in the world had happened._ Plus, I need to find Sesshomaru._

* * *

><p>Kagome walked through the forest, wondering where she could go since she wasn't really good with directions. Plus, she was used to the village just being there for her and then InuYasha would help find another village when they needed to go out to find a Shikon fragment. Just as she was going to give up, a tiny youkai aura caught her attention and she walked toward it. The aura was a little odd to Kagome though, seeming to flicker and fade in and out like an old TV with bad reception. Eventually, the aura faded out completely and she began to panic, wondering who it could have been when she saw came to a small clearing and she saw him.<p>

Everything about him made it easy to identify him but it was odd that she couldn't sense him. She ran over and gasped, crouching down in front of him. He was breathing quickly and Kagome saw the blood on his armor. His mokomoko was covered in blood as well and if his hair had been covered, she would have never known for instead of the long white hair he usually had, it was black as night. _Oh, Sesshomaru, how could this have happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome thanked her mother over and over again as the fire grew before her eyes into a halfway decent size. At first when Mrs. Higurashi had signed Kagome up for outdoor lessons, Kagome thought it was a waste of time, considering she was with her friends 90% of the time. The other 10% was when she didn't even have time to think about fires or survival of nature; more like, how the heck was she going to get out of Naraku's tentacles usually. But, with the confusion and loss of some of her friends, Kagome took to heart the small blessing of her mother and made a note to thank her mother fervently when she got back home.

At the moment, she had to figure out what she was going to do with her newfound companion. It was odd to the see the powerful taiyoukai in such a helpless state. Whatever had happened to him must have happened after he began to turn human… which also confused Kagome. Knowing Sesshomaru, he would never resort to turning human for anything or anyone, not even for Rin and he was definitely not prone for being tricked into things… So what could have happened?

Stoking the fire as she thought, she watched Sesshomaru sleep against the tree that she had found him at. He looked pale, more pale than usual in either state of human or youkai. Watching him, Kagome saw that he was actually sweating, a sheen on his usually stoic face which she noticed was also devoid of the fuchsia he usually had on his cheeks to indicate his status as well as his inhumanity.

Face palming herself for being so airheaded, Kagome got up and went over to Sesshomaru, putting her hand first on his forehead. It was warm, alright, indicating there was infection in whatever wound had caused his state of being. That being said, Kagome looked over him for a second and saw where his hand was inside his kimono, seeming to hold something. Kagome slowly moved the wrappings of his kimono to look and see where he was hurting when he suddenly grabbed her hand and she gasped.

She looked at him as he stared at her with a dazed expression, brown eyes looking at her instead of yellow ones.

"Hey… um, Sesshomaru… Do you remember me?"

He stared at her for a moment and nodded slowly.

Kagome smiled. "Great! Um, if you could just let go of my arm then I'd be able to see what's wrong with you, okay?"

After a few moments, Sesshomaru let go of her hand and she massaged it. Even though he was a human now, his grip was still pretty strong. Kagome pulled back the kimono wrap and slowly moved Sesshomaru's other hand from the wound. Kagome stopped. _Other hand?_ The last that Kagome was aware of, he still only had one arm. Then again, Sesshomaru was very powerful, so he could have figured something out or when he was made human it made him whole again. She shrugged, not worried about the frivolities at the moment and looked at the wound. It was definitely infected, Kagome could smell it. She looked back at Sesshomaru's face, who was still surprisingly conscious and still staring at her.

"I know for a fact that you're smarter than InuYasha and even _he_ knows when to get help. Why did you leave your wound like this?"

"It would regenerate." He said softly, grimacing after he said the words.

"Well I would think after a few minutes of it not regenerating, you'd have a concern for yourself. Ugh, what am I going to do with you?"

Luckily Kagome had written down a lot of things Kaede had taught her in regards to healing and wound care and important things she would need to know while Naraku was about. She went back to her backpack and pulled out her flip pad, scrolling through the different remedies Kaede had taught her. She finally got to the most worn out page in the book that told her what to get to help wounds heal well. She rummaged through her backpack to get the bandages and gauze that were prepacked for every trip by her blessed mother when she found a container of aspirin lodged in the bottom. _Mom, I will so take you somewhere special when I get back. I've never been so happy for you than I am now._ she said to the skies, wondering if her mother could feel the deep appreciation her daughter had at that moment.

A sound made Kagome turn back to her patient quickly and she caught him in the middle of a painful grimace, his usually stoic face freely expressing the pain he was in. Kagome felt a little sorry for him but not much. She went back over to Sesshomaru and knelt in front of him.

"You won't leave if I go and try to get some water, will you?" He shook his head no. "Good, I'll be back shortly. Try to just rest it off, alright?"

Running her fingers through her hair, she found the sports cup she brought to hold some water. She always loved getting water from the Feudal Era because it was usually crisp and straight from the stream. She usually tried to get some for her mother, who appreciated the non-preservative water when she returned.

* * *

><p>When she returned, Kagome was very surprised that Sesshomaru had kept his word in not leaving the campsite and furrowed her eyebrows. He must have been very hurt if he even obeyed <em>her<em> orders. Shaking two pills from the bottle, she walked over and touched Sesshomaru on the shoulder, shaking him for a second.

"Here. Swallow these with some water. It will help with your fever."

She tried to help him but Sesshomaru pushed her hand away, holding his own out.

"This Sesshomaru can do it without your help." He said softly, emphasizing the empty hand again.

Kagome made a face but was glad that at least he was still the same Sesshomaru. She put the pills in his hand and held out the water to him. He slowly put them in his mouth and immediately spit them out.

"What is this devilry you give me?"

Kagome moved her mouth to the side. "It's medicine and you didn't do it right. It tastes nasty but you have to swallow them whole, okay?"

Sesshomaru wanted to argue more but he wasn't feeling well (which was odd to him) and he just wanted to sleep. He took the atrocious white dots again and allowed the human girl to help him 'do it right' by drinking water with them. It still tasted disgusting but Sesshomaru had learned early on that many things that were good for healing were often disgusting in taste. Which reminded him, why *was* he so tired? Why was he relying on InuYasha's human girl to help him? What had happened to him? Running his fingers through his hair, he felt how warm he was and frowned. And then frowned deeper. He pulled his hand from his hair and looked at them. Not a claw or a mark on him to indicate his status. He grabbed his hair and felt his eyes widen at the surprise of black hair instead of his normal silver hair. He felt his ears and ran his tongue across his teeth; neither were pointed. He was angry and even more angry that the girl could _see_ his anger. This… human state didn't allow him much liberty to keep himself from showing his emotions outwardly. _I will have to practice that._

"What have you done to me?" he growled.

"Huh?"

"Those white dots you gave me. What did they do?"

"They help with your fever… from the wound you have… Wait, do you think _I_ did this?!"

"It is the most logical explanation."

"You were like this when I got here, which was over four hours ago!"

Sesshomaru fought to keep from blanching at her. Four hours? Sesshomaru tried to remember but the pain in his side and the fever kept him from thinking about anything at the moment. He finally relaxed against the tree again and sighed, still confused.

Kagome sighed when he seemed to lay back and take a nap. It was easier to do everything when he was asleep. Once he was healed and able to talk more, she hoped he would be able to tell her what was going on and if he could remember how he was turned human. The fact that he was human really made Kagome's flags rise that something very powerful was going on and she wanted to get to the bottom of it and quick.

* * *

><p><strong>so my thought is that since being a youkai helped with keeping everything so uptight and stuff, since he's both hurt and human, he would let his guard down for like two seconds. he'll get the hang of it. he is the sessh after all... so yeah, more to come<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome never thought that dealing with a sick former-youkai was going to be as tortuous or angering as it seemed to be becoming. Sesshomaru eventually lost his mokomoko in his human state, which made things hard for Kagome because it was acting as a pillow for him to lean on on the tree. The aspirin seemed to make Sesshomaru even more sick and he ended up vomiting at the edge of her small camp, to which Sesshomaru emptied his mouth of explicitives that would make even InuYasha ashamed. Kagome didn't even know that Sesshomaru had such a potty mouth… She wondered why the aspirin made him sicker than it should have but came to the conclusion that everything that was here now had been done a week before. _The idiot probably hasn't eaten since then, thinking he could do what he normally does._ Kagome thought as she rung out a rag and stuck it on Sesshomaru's head.

Without the aspirin, his fever had reached a new peak and he was sweating profusely. It took Kagome a bit of time to get the armor off of him and then to pull back the kimono because he was refusing to help her in the least little bit. He was pretty much dead weight all the time since he was half in and out of consciousness; and even when he _was_ conscious, he still didn't help because he was mostly glaring at her, still thinking it was her fault for his state.

Luckily, the part of the forest he decided to stop in had all the ingredients she needed to help with the wound he had received. After examining it, she could tell it was a wound from either a spear or a sword thrust into his side. Most likely, since the wound didn't go that deep, he was in his full youkai form when it happened and he turned human around the same time… at least that was the most logical explanation she had at the moment. Trying to ask him was like trying to undo a leg trap that you had stepped on in the forest.

Kagome had caught a couple of fish in the stream nearby and was cooking them when she looked over at Sesshomaru and his eyes were open.

"Are you awake or just coming in for a visit?" she said a little more angrily than intended.

She was still angry with him for hitting her in the face as she tried to take off his armor and for scratching her when she had to pull the kimono from the wound since the blood dried in between and got stuck.

Sesshomaru's eyes just fluttered shut and she sighed.

"It's like dealing with a big fat baby. InuYasha wasn't even this uncooperative." She growled, putting her elbow on her knee. "I mean, I get it, you're the taiyoukai of the Western Lands and now you've been reduced to a human and you're in pain. I get it. I really do. But geez, you'd think you have a little more stamina to tell me what happened or something. Even InuYasha in his human state is a little more-"

"Do all humans talk to themselves?"

Kagome gasped and looked at Sesshomaru as he stared at her in annoyance.

"Y-you're awake. I thought you'd went unconscious again."

"My consciousness does not answer the question."

"No. We don't… Are you able to answer some questions for me?"

"I do not answer to the likes of you." He said, turning his head away from Kagome.

Kagome frowned and went over to the other side of him to make him look at her.

"Hey, I'm saving your ass right now, so the least you can do is be cooperative. If it weren't for me, you'd have been dead some days ago."

"This Sesshomaru was doing fine without the help of you."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, you were doing a great job of _slowly dying_."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her but she had a point. He had hoped to die in peace since there was no way to carry himself any further on his arduous journey. He frowned, knowing now that he had to repay her for her kindness and not letting him die.

"So, since I'm helping you now, the least you can do is tell me what happened and where everyone is."

Sesshomaru sighed but turned to look up at the sky. The stars were twinkling in the cloudless night sky and he blinked at them, turning back.

"I do not know what happened. I came when Jaken told me that men were trying to destroy the village. I was going to take Rin with me but they had captured her. The old woman was still there and she said that she knew a way to help me get Rin back. I should have never trusted a priestess…"

"What happened then? How did you get hurt?"

"The old woman made me drink something and then the men attacked her home. I was told to leave right before that and was heading out of the village when I heard Rin calling my name. I could not find her though, for on my way men tried to stand in my way. I was… angry, for some reason, and so I turned into my true form but was wounded and quickly returned to my human state." Sesshomaru visibly frowned. "I… cannot fully understand what happened but I walked for a time until I was weak and then I was found by you… who turned me into a human."

"Ugh, for the last time, _I_ didn't do it. You were already turning into a human when I got here."

"Your… white dots of death almost killed me."

"Well, yeah, because you're an idiot!" she growled, subconsciously hitting Sesshomaru in the head like she would InuYasha.

Sesshomaru gave out a loud snarl but he didn't have the strength to reach out and grab her by the throat. Kagome realized what she did and mentally kicked herself.

"I'm sorry… It's an immediate reaction to what InuYasha would usually do."

"I am _not_ InuYasha." He corrected with a glare.

"I know… Anyway, the aspirin didn't almost kill you, it was your own stubbornness that did that. You're used to not eating for weeks, even months, but since you were turning human, you should have eaten something. Now I'm stuck with you acting like a ninny because your body is in shock."

"I am not shocked."

"Not you, your body. It means that something is happening to it that's never happened before and it's reacting to it. As in, your body has never had to deal with a wound that didn't heal before."

"This Sesshomaru's arm was cut off."

"And it healed right back up, though you had to take it slow for a bit; or so the way Jaken told it. You were still a youkai then… you're not anymore and your brain doesn't understand that."

Sesshomaru huffed, not understanding, which made him angrier that this human knew more about his body than he did.

"Do you know what happened to everyone else though?" Sesshomaru looked at her. "InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango?"

"From what I gathered, they were all taken as well."

"When you get better, you can help me find them."

"This Sesshomaru will not agree to that."

"Why not?" Kagome growled, putting her hands on her hips.

"I do not take orders from humans."

"You _are_ human, you dolt! Why couldn't I get stuck with someone I liked, like Koga or Shippo?"

"You do not like my brother then?"

"What? No, I mean, he would have been captured because even though he acts like he hates everyone, he will defend people. Koga has his own things to deal with and Shippo would have tried but most likely have had to hide… I don't know anymore." She said, putting her face in her hands.

Sesshomaru sighed, not understanding this blathering girl nor how she could be even more annoying than Rin had ever been. _I thought humans matured with age…_ he thought to himself as sleep began to take over. He would make sure that when he was well, he would leave this girl and find Rin by himself as well as find someone to turn him back into his normal self. _I will not be tied to another human… especially my half-brother's human. This Sesshomaru will find a way myself._

* * *

><p><strong>the sessh is in denial haha. oh well, he'll get better soon but will he have to stay with kagome or will he go by himself? what happened to the others? answers coming!<strong>


End file.
